Ocean thoughts
by Lowan
Summary: Se perdre dans un océan de souvenirs et de pensées...


Titre: Ocean thoughts

Genre: Drama, romance

Rated: K

Note: Rien de spécial à dire, à part que c'est assez sombre, ne m'en veuillez pas trop ^^ Je ne sais pas si ça donne quelque chose de bien, alors je vous laisse lire et me dire ça !

Bonne lecture !

...

_Nager_. Retenir sa respiration pendant que l'on effectue les mouvements nécessaires à notre avancée sous-marine. Se noyer dans une étendue d'obscurité et une sensation étrange de flotter. Se perdre dans ce lieu où les sons nous parviennent différemment, de manière étouffée. Se retrouver seul dans un océan de souvenirs où l'on est perdu, avec pour seul compagnie nos pensées. Pensées que l'on recense en cherchant le sens de certains mots récemment entendus. En essayant de comprendre la cause, la conséquence de nos erreurs. En se demandant ce qu'on aurait pu faire pour les éviter.

On resterait une éternité isolé ainsi.

Mais arrive le moment où l'on se souvient, que si l'on a des pensées, on possède également un corps. Un coeur qui bat. Des poumons qui ont besoin d'air pour nous permettre de continuer notre avancée, sous-marine ou terrestre. Et quand vient cette prise de conscience, notre cerveau et nos réflexes nous obligent à remonter à la surface. Surface...Lieu où les pensées sont toujours présentes mais moins imposantes. Endroit où l'on retrouve ses repères, et où les gens nous entourent en permanence, de manière presque étouffante parfois. Surface, unique lieu nous permettant de vivre, d'évoluer et de se découvrir, d'appendre à se connaître ainsi que nos limites. Mais également lieu hostile où nous reviennent toutes nos peurs et nos problèmes. Car dans l'eau on a beau chercher, fouiller son esprit et réfléchir, il est parfois impossible d'allumer la petite mais précieuse ampoule qui éclair notre route dans le noir. Lieu où l'on retrouve l'ouï, la parole, le flair. Où le courant d'air violent et glacial de la nuit nous enveloppe. Où quelqu'un nous attend et ouvre la bouche pour communiquer, établir un dialogue. Mais lorsque l'on revient d'une descente en solitaire dans un océan de solitude, est-il encore possible pour nous de comprendre les gens qui veulent échanger des paroles avec nous ?

- _Helen, j'ai bien cru que tu ne remonterais jamais. Viens, tu vas finir par prendre froid_.

L'être humain en face d'elle avait l'air de bien la connaître. Son cerveau avait comprit qu'il l'avait tutoyée et appelée par son prénom. Elle cru se souvenir que c'est ce que l'on appelle une connaissance, mais vu le regard inquiet qu'il posait sur elle, il devait plutôt être un _ami_. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais la petite voix au fond d'elle même lui souffla de faire _confiance_ à cet homme. Elle s'y fia.

Elle sortir de l'eau, et une vague de froid l'enveloppa, si surprenante qu'elle faillit replonger. Son _ami_ la rattrapa par la taille et enveloppa quelque chose de chaud et doux, et fait de tissus autour de son corps. Corps dont seules les parties les plus intimes étaient dissimulées par un ensemble de seulement deux morceaux de tissus très légers. Elle se laissa faire, et quand sa pupille rencontra celle de l'homme, un lien intense et rassurant s'établi. Elle pu le sentir. Et elle se souvint. Malgré le froid ses pensées se firent plus cohérentes et le brouillard qui avait piégé son esprit se dissipa. La bulle l'entourant s'ouvrit sur le monde extérieur. Et elle reconnut l'homme.

- Nikola...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, un souffle et elle la savait tremblante. Mais il entendit. Il capta son appel.

- Oui ?

Il prononça cet unique mot d'une voix si douce qu'elle su qu'il la comprendrait et viendrait à son secours.

- Aide moi...

Cette foi-ci sa voix se fit suppliante, implorante. Et il comprit. Il l'aida.

- Oh Helen. Viens là...

Il ouvrit ses bras et elle eu automatiquement le réflexe naturel de se jeter dans ses bras et de se couler contre lui. Son corps s'assembla parfaitement avec le sien. Elle était trempée et tremblante et il l'entoura de ses bras, de son soutien et de son amour.

- Je ne vais pas te dire que ça ira mieux avec le temps. Toi et moi savons très bien qu'il n'y a qu'une part de vérité dans cette phrase.

- Mais elle me manque tellement !

Elle éclata en sanglots et il la serra plus fort contre lui.

- Je sais ma belle. Je sais.

- C'étai ma fille et je l'ai abandonné ! Je l'ai laissé mourir !

- Non Helen, c'est totalement faux. Il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire. Les seuls responsables sont les membres de la Cabale. Je ne veux pas que tu te sente coupable.

Elle pleura encore et encore dans les bras de l'homme qui la soutenait. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, et lui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de laisser son épaule et son cou accueillir ses larmes de rages, de tristesse et de désespoir. Il ne pouvait que rester là avec elle, pour elle et l'aider à se sortir de ce passage en enfer, dans les ténèbres du désespoir. Il l'aiderait et la soutiendrait. Elle était forte et avec son soutien, elle parviendra à retrouver un peu de lumière, et, espérait-il, peut-être que dans quelques temps elle sourirait comme elle souriait avant.

Avant que le temps ne soit plus un problème pour eux.

_Fin_


End file.
